Talk:Cloaked Drone
I think Wavebuster is far more usefull then charged Wave beam shots. I beat it within seconds with it. Chagi 22:05, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Looks like an Unknown Name canidate. ChozoBoy 03:29, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I also think it should be under an unknown name category, and the best weapon against it is the X-ray visor + Plasma beam, but you need to do some sequence braking first( I destroyed it in one hit I think(charged plasma beam shot).[[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]17:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) aparently someone hacked the game and got the name (and a logbook entry or so i'm told) Do you have a source? 'ChozoBoy' ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't been able to find a decent source for any of this, so i'm using the name given in the official guide. Let me know if anyone finds anything different. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Is it really able to be picked up by the Thermal Visor? I seem to recall it being invisible to it, but my memory may be faulty. On a side-note, it bothers me that you can't scan this thing. You can scan other things while they're invisible in the series, as long as you aim and time it right... Dazuro 06:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I can't say for myself. I only wrote what the Nintendo-written guide had already. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I just fought it, and it cannot be seen with the Thermal Visor. I'm going to remove that from the article. Tchaparian 00:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :: Actually you ''can see it with the Thermal Visor, at least in the version I played (can't remember which one it was). The thing is, it only shows up as a slightly different color from the rest of the environment. Diachronos 21:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Boss List Why the Beta/Cloaked Drone is not in the boss list? I think it should be, after all it gives access to an item, its dificult to beat, and it has a boss battle music. Though I would like to know if in NPC MP you get a medal for defeating it.DIM87 03:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You're welcome to add it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I know... But I didn't wanted to do it without asking if there was a reason for it not being there.DIM87 23:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Boss? I really dont think this is a boss.(MetroidX99 00:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC)) It has mini-boss music and locks you out of the Power Bomb (and in the room) until you beat it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) meta kraid battle location? Could this guy be where meta kraid would have been because if it wasn't replaced by the omega pirate and you get an item for beating a boss and the only other item here is power bombs guarded by the cloaked drone which really just an invisible drone other then that it's just a basic enemyPikmin theories (talk) 15:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC)